My little toy
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Un corps mou, dépourvu de toute énergie s'écrasa sur le sol glacé de l'Hueco Mundo..."Naa naa... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te croyais plus résistant que ça, petit chaton." Yaoi un jour, yaoi toujours !


_My little toy._

Un corps mou, dépourvu de toute énergie s'écrasa sur le sol glacé de l'Hueco Mundo. Sa respiration était saccadée et son corps tremblait comme une feuille morte. Il poussa un grognement plaintif, tentant de se relever, en vain. Sa tête lui tournait, et la douleur était aussi grande que le sentiment d'humiliation qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Un sentiment des plus pathétiques causé par nul autre que l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et qui le narguait avec un large sourire. Il glapit lorsqu'il sentit son bourreau lui attraper les cheveux aux racines pour amener son visage à sa hauteur.

"Naa naa... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te croyais plus résistant que ça, petit chaton."

Grimmjaw souffla un juron en réponse qui fit grandir le sourire cruel qu'Ichimaru affichait. Il le traina avec lui jusqu'au lit qui trônait la sombre pièce où ils se trouvaient, l'installa sans douceur sur le dos et le chevaucha ensuite. Il sortit Shinzô de son fourreau et le planta d'un coup sec dans le trou d' Hollow de l'Adjuchas. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur, se sentant dans cette position complètement à la merci de l'ex-Shinigami. Il sentit avec horreur la langue d'Ichimaru passer entre les dents de son masque, provoquant en lui un frisson de dégoût. Son corps, toujours incapable de bouger, était, contre sa volonté, tout aussi extatique que l'esprit malade de son tortionnaire.

C'est avec horreur qu'il sentit en même temps une main, rêche et fine, lui baisser son Hakama, lui griffant au passage les cuisses. Le regard qu'Ichimaru lui portait était totalement à l'opposé de l'image qu'il lui donnait habituellement. Son personnage de petit chien bien dressé toujours aux ordres d'Aizen-sama avait laissé place à un véritable monstre. Son sourire s'était étiré jusqu'en entrapercevoir ses canines qu'il s'amusait à planter durement dans sa gorge, le faisant par occasion saigner. Ses yeux habituellement clos étaient ouverts, montrant sous leurs paupières deux effroyables rubis.

Grimmjaw n'avait peur de rien, mais jusque là, sa vie n'avait croisé le chemin d'Ichimaru Gin.

Sans aucun avertissement, l'albinos introduit sans ménagement deux doigts dans ses entrailles. La sensation qu'il ressentit fut si forte et inattendue que Grimmjaw ne put retenir un cri de pure douleur. Il entendit ricaner son tortionnaire, se moquant de sa faiblesse de "petit chaton", comme il se plaisait de dire. Grimmjaw se mordit les lèvres à sang pour empêcher d'autres sons sortir de sa gorge même lorsque les doigts furent remplacé par le sexe trop épais d'Ichimaru. Les larmes de douleur coulèrent malgré lui, troublant sa vue et inondant son visage brulant de fièvre. Et à chaque mouvement frénétique de va-et-vient qu'exerçait le corps d'Ichimara contre le sien, les parois de son trou d'Hollow se heurtaient sans relâche contre la lame de Shinzô.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Ichimaru advienne à ses propres limites et accorda enfin l'instant de répis que Grimmjaw priait depuis le début de cette torture. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant à présent d'un air absent le corps de l'Adjuchas se tordre encore quelques secondes de douleur avant de s'immobiliser entre les draps sales qui lui collait à la peau. Grimmjaw reprit lentement une respiration normale et la vitesse du pouls à ses tempes ralentit enfin. Son regarde était rivé vers le plafond, oubliant presque la présence d'Ichimaru.

Celui-ci même revint s'assoir à ses côtés, et d'un geste vif le libéra de son Zanpaktuo. Il regarda le corps endommagé sous lui, couvert de sang, de sueur et de sperme. Son sourire se fana alors que ses doigts passaient lentement sur les blessures de l'Arrancar. Ce dernier siffla faiblement au contact, retournant légèrement sa tête dans la direction d'Ichimaru pour pouvoir le regarder de ses yeux bleus qu'il arrivait difficilement à maintenir ouverts. Le manque de sourire sur ce visage fin le surpris quelque peu. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au baiser d'une douceur déconcertante que l'ex-Shinigami lui offrit.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, Ichimaru quitta la pièce.

A sa sortie, il fut interpelé par Aizen qui était accoudé au mur d'en face. Ce dernier le regardait froidement et lui demanda d'une voix contrariée :

"Qu'as-tu encore fait à cet enfant, Gin ?"

Ichimaru haussa les épaules, son sourire reprenant enfin vie.

"Naa... je m'ennuie tellement ici." Se plaignit-il. "Si seulement tu m'avais permis de prendre avec moi-"

- Gin. Ca suffit.

L'albinos obéit sans broncher, comme un brave petit chien. Il serra ses poings et ne pipa plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen s'éloigne.

"Je suis désolé Grimmjaw, si seulement Aizen m'avais permis de prendre avec moi mon petit Izuru."

Il sourit tristement et continua son chemin dans les couleurs vides de l'Hueco Mundo.

Fin

**Note de l'auteur ****: ... oui je sais c'est pas terrible... l'idée m'est venue un soir sans aucune raison logique... surtout que c'est ma première fic Bleach et que je suis habituellement plus fana d'histoire romantique lol... quel idée... en plus le niveau de sadisme n'est pas assez élevé... bon je vais arrêter de me plaindre...**

**Une petite review mh ? **

**Ciaossu **

Mais en tout cas un grand merci à Yuumi !


End file.
